The problem of leading photosensitive material such as rolls of film or paper into cameras has been solved in many ways such as the use of metal casettes with light traps through which a leader extends; the use of several turns of opaque paper wrapped around the photosensitive material and secured to the leading edge thereof; and various film loading bags with or without safe light windows.
In large commercial cameras particularly where the film is in roll form and color sensitive photographic material is involved, the camera often has to be loaded in total darkness or by the use of very expensive heavy casettes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a daylight loading camera accessory which will accept large cartridges of film or paper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera accessory which provides easy access to its interior for loading and unloading purposes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a camera accessory in which the light-tight cartridge cover can be stripped off and stored within a convenient place after the cartridge has been placed within the accessory and the interior of the accessory made light-tight.
A feature of the present invention is its novel cartridge structure which cooperates with the accessory to facilitate day-light operation of the said accessory.